


Take Her to My Chambers

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, Girl Penis, Light Dom/sub, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: Based on a deleted scene from S3E22 "There's No Place Like Home."In episode, Emma gets sucked in by a portal to the Enchanted Forest, in the past. When Emma crosses paths with the Evil Queen she arrests her. In a deleted scene, the Evil Queen has Emma taken to her chambers to question her before throwing her in the dungeon.This story expands on that concept with smut between Evil Queen and Emma Swan.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	Take Her to My Chambers

“There she is! She helped the bandit escape!” Cried one of the Evil Queen’s archers as he ran into King Midas’ ballroom after Emma. 

The Evil Queen guards saw Emma dash the door, but they surrounded her and the Queen blocked her way, smirking at her. “Going somewhere?”

“Regina, I...” Emma breathed looking straight at her. Emma couldn't help thinking she looked stunning yet frightening. She had never seen Regina as her Enchanted Forest self—there was a different look of intensity in her eyes. 

“That is a bit informal, wouldn’t you say?!” The Queen yelled. She approached Emma who averted her eyes, and out of breath. “Show some respect. It’s ‘Your Majesty.’” 

Emma didn't respond, causing the fire in Regina’s eyes to grow. The Queen’s guards grabbed Emma by the arms to make her bow as the Queen approached her, but Emma resisted and tried to break free of their grip. 

“What is your name?” 

“Princess Leia.” At this moment, her name didn't sound as clever or convincing as she said it earlier.

The Queen came closer and knelt to study her face. Regina got a feeling of familiarity with her, maybe even had her before? Was she one of many lucky women who had visited her bed chambers? She lifted Emma’s chin to get a better look at her. Emma flinched and pulled at the guards. Her futile struggle made Regina laugh. “You’re not going anywhere.” She looked down at Emma’s breast, bursting and bouncing in her dress as she struggled to break free—two pulsating, milky-white mounds that seemed to soothe Regina’s rage. She looked at Emma’s eyes again, hazel, full of fear, but they stared at her as she knew her. 

The guard interrupted Regina’s thought, “Your Majesty, what shall we do with her? She helped the Bandit Snow escape!” 

The Queen’s eyes flashed again with anger. Emma stopped struggling. This Regina, this Evil Queen had the power to destroy her.

Regina’s jaw clenched before she spoke. “You let Snow escape….no matter, my guards will catch her. She may have left the party early, but…” Regina thought such a rare beauty should be punished in a special way, “... I suspect your night has just begun.” 

The sinister, yet lustful grin Regina gave Emma after saying that struck fear in her as Regina never did, yet, as Emma watched Regina stare at her breast with delight, she was overcome with excitement and her nipples constricted so quickly and tightly that she let out a small gasp.

“Take her back to the castle, and to my chamber.” Regina laughed and made her way out of the ballroom. 

\-----

Emma was dragged out of the jail cart by the guards when they arrived at the castle. She looked up at the menacing, dark towers. “Is this the Evil Queen’s castle?” She asked. 

The guards do not answer her. Two of them roughly escort her inside. She is taken up many stairs and levels until she reaches what seems to be the top of a tower and then walks down a long hallway. When they go through an arch, the room is someone’s living quarters. There is a roaring fire, a rug, a chaise couch, a couple of desks, a very large mirror, and a balcony with curtains. She was expecting to be taken to the dungeon. The guards then stop. She is yanked backward and made to stand still. “Ow, hey, what is going on?” Emma then saw a familiar plume of purple smoke. When it dissipated, she saw the hourglass figure of Regina’s back. She had not noticed before what a tight dress she had on.

“Kneel before the queen,” one of the guards commanded as they both kneel and pull her down with them. Emma resisted the treatment and she mumbled, “Really?”

“Yes, really!” Regina exclaimed as she turned around, looking down at Emma. 

Emma looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with rage, but the situation was so unreal because she had never seen Regina look so supercilious, and all she wanted to do was laugh. 

“The Bandit you helped to escape, where is she?!” Regina bellowed.

“I already told your guards, I have no idea,” Emma answered plainly.

Regina noticed the lack of fear in her voice. Something was alluring yet irritating about this woman’s demeanor. “I don’t know what kingdom you come from, Princess Leia, but helping an enemy of the Queen comes with severe consequences.” Regina came even closer to Emma in hopes of intimidating information out of her. 

Emma needed to escape and find her mother; she had already altered the timeline enough. “I don’t know where she went, but if you let me go, I’ll help you find her.” 

When Regina got closer, she sniffed the air. There was a scent that was familiar, powerful, and reeked of magic. Was it oil in her finely done french braids? She bowed close to Emma and sniffed again. “You’re no princess. I smell magic on you. Are you a witch?” 

Emma started to giggle. “No, well, some call me the Savior, but I have been without powers for a while now…” 

Regina stepped back. “No, I know that smell. That is not your magical signature. It’s Rumple’s!” 

Emma’s eyes went wide.

Regina waved her hand and lifted the glamour spell from Emma. “Why are you disguised?! And what is your connection to Rumplestilskin?!” 

Emma panicked, knowing that if Regina remembered her face, this changed the timeline. “Regina, I can explain.”

Regina stepped forward and slapped Emma, “I already told you to not address me formally! I do not know you, but I will find out what you are up to!”

Emma looked at Regina with anger. She pulled on the guards’ hold on her, trying to stand up. But they held her down. 

Regina started to laugh. “Feisty. And even more beautiful than that spell made you. Why would you want to hide such beauty, hmmm? Let’s have a little fun, shall we? You seem to want to be familiar with me using my name so much then let’s get familiar. Guards, let her go. You may leave her here. Go.”

The two guards got up immediately, bowed, and left. Emma started to get up, but Regina waved her hand, “Oh no, not you. I haven’t permitted you to get up yet. You will stay kneeled before your Queen until you learn your manners.” Regina put a restraining spell on Emma so she couldn’t get up. Emma struggled, cursing that she couldn’t summon her powers. Regina smiled and laughed at her. “Now, I want to hear you address me properly, you insolent fool. What did I tell you earlier?”

Emma growled as she looked at her, “You don’t understand, you need to let me go.”

“I don’t need to do anything but teach a deceptive crony of Rumple how to address a Queen! You will learn your manners. And if you learn your manners, you will become my pet for the night. Or you can stay on that floor in agony. It’s up to you.” 

“We don’t have time for this, Regina.”

Regina grabbed Emma by the face and made her look at her, “Now that the twisted-little-troll’s magical stench is off of you, you do smell like a princess.” She studied her face and then glared again at her breasts which were heaving quickly. “But you seem so uncomfortable and out of your element in this dress.” Regina took her finger and placed it at the top of Emma’s dress between her cleavage. She then dragged it down slowly and magically the dress started to rip. 

Emma’s breasts spilled out of the dress slowly. Regina watched in anticipation as she set them free. Emma had a look of horror. “Take that look off your face. Your Queen is liberating you, showing you desire. There is nothing wrong with your arms, dear, if you are truly horrified, fight me,” Regina mocked.

Emma felt cold air hit her breasts. For certain, one was completely exposed because her nipple felt colder than the other, but it wasn’t the chill of the air that made her nipple hard, it was excitement. She never admitted to herself that she desired Regina; even if Regina filled her erotic dreams. This was turning into a dream come true against her will.

Regina, still holding her face in one hand, went to cup her breast with the other hand. But before she reached it, Emma grabbed her wrist and stopped her. However, she wasn’t stopping her because she didn’t want to be touched; she was stopping her because this was going so fast that Emma couldn’t comprehend what was happening. She wanted time to accept it all.

Regina hummed, “There’s your fight. You are denying your Queen? I take what I want. Do you understand how things work around here? You are mine.” 

The word “mine” made Emma relent. She couldn't find the words to tell Regina how much she wanted this, so she guided Regina’s hand onto her breast as she gave her a pleading look; she closed her eyes, unable to believe that this was happening. 

Regina was delighted at Emma’s submission. Emma’s meek composure fueled her desire and Regina caressed and massaged her breast, noting how perfectly it fit in her hand. She then went to the other one that stubbornly wouldn't fall out and pulled it into her hand. She had never felt perfect breasts like these. 

Emma’s eyes remained close, her lips puckered from Regina's grip. Regina leaned in closer to her face, her lips hovering over hers. Regina felt her center throbbing with desire for this strange woman, unlike any other woman she had taken before. She wanted to kiss her tenderly, but then she realized she was losing herself, so she pulled back, took Emma’s nipple, and pinched it firmly. Emma’s eyes shot open. Regina asked, “Now...how do you address me?” 

Emma raised her hand slowly and placed her hand gently on top of Regina’s that was holding her face. No matter the big hair and dramatic makeup, this was Regina, but she replied without hesitation, “My Majesty…”

Regina’s demeanor changed as smiled wickedly as only the Evil Queen could. “Good...a quick learner. Do you wish to serve me tonight? Or is that beneath you as a Princess? Mind you, I outrank you.” Regina rose and towered over Emma, looking down at her.

Emma looked up at her confused.

“I asked you a question. Are we going to be insolent again? Or is this your way of getting me to punish you?”

Emma searched for something to say to get Regina to release her, but there was nothing she could say without betraying who she was. She was not ready to know what punishment was like from Regina. “No, my Majesty,” Emma replied, averting her eyes in submission. 

Regina hummed, “I’d rather not waste my time breaking you. I’d rather that you please me. Let’s test your ability to take direction. Since you are down there, remove my boots.” 

Regina placed one foot on Emma’s thigh, resting it firmly enough for her to now know that the boots had a spiked heel. Emma reflexively uttered, “Ow…”

“What did you say?!” Regina bellowed.

Emma looked up at her. “I said ‘ow’ your shoe is spikey.” 

Regina dug it into her thigh harder. “Is it?” 

Emma flinched and grabbed her leg to throw it off, but Regina dug in harder, magically flinging Emma’s hand off her leg. 

“You will accomplish any task I ask you without complaint! Serve me and you will be rewarded.” 

Emma looked up at Regina. There was a little fire in Emma’s eyes. Regina could feel her resisting, but there was more to it. It felt electrical as if it was searching to break her magic. She looked at Emma in wonderment. “What do you think you are doing?”

“I don’t like being hurt.”

Regina released her and stopped digging her heel into her leg. She didn’t know why she felt compelled to stop. 

Emma replied, “Thank you, my Majesty. I promise to serve you, just please...don’t…”

This was too much mutual exchange between them. Regina growled, “Then remove my boot, NOW!” 

Emma did as she was told. She set the boot beside her carefully. Regina wore black silk stockings unlike what Emma had ever seen before. She held Regina’s heel in her hand, feeling and caressing the material with her thumb, and consequently, Regina’s ankle. 

Regina loved the simple sensation, but she asked with harshness, “What are you doing?” 

Emma placed Regina’s foot down gently. “Forgive me, my Majesty, but I have never felt anything so exquisite.”

“What is exquisite? Royal stockings?” 

“Yes.” 

Emma’s innocence was charming Regina. “Have a fetish do we?” 

Emma looked up at her, blushing, “I...no...I just never felt material like that...or…” Emma wondered if she had a thing for lingerie she didn’t know about. 

“Would you like to feel more?”

Emma turned several shades red as she looked up at Regina wordlessly.

“You may put your hands up my dress.”

Emma cracked a smile and looked down. The thought made her panic but an overwhelming feeling of desire filled her. 

“You reject your Queen?”

Emma immediately answered, “No!”

“Then put your princess hands up my dress. And do it slowly.”

Emma opened her mouth about to protest, but she would rather obey. She placed both her hands on Regina’s ankle and proceeded up slowly. Somewhere near her knee, she closed her eyes, committing to memory the shape of Regina’s leg in silk. She continued around the curve of her knee and up her thigh. The stockings came to an end about mid-way; she then knew they were garters. Emma internally moaned. She then realized that her fingertips fell on bare flesh, but she remained still; she hoped she hadn't angered Regina by touching more than the stockings. She kept her eyes closed.

But Emma missed the smile of approval that Regina gave her. Regina sensed that Emma enjoyed that, so she put her leg down and then put her other leg on Emma’s thigh. “Now do the same.” 

Emma did so, removing Regina’s boot gently, holding her foot in one hand as she laid the boot to her side mindfully, then placed her foot back on her thigh. This time as she rose her hands up Regina’s leg, Regina extended her leg so that her foot fell closer to Emma’s inner thigh. 

Regina felt Emma’s grip on her leg become much more firm, and her hands started to tremble. Regina stopped her before she reached the end of the garter. “Hold your hands in place right there, Princess.” 

Emma did so and swallowed as her heart raced. Holding her hands in place, it became apparent how much she was trembling. Emma kept her eyes closed and tried to get a grip, but she began to breathe heavily. She then felt her hands glowing hot and a tingling sensation running down her arms.

Regina noticed the heat, and that Emma’s trembling was more of a growing vibration, not from lack of control, but emanating from someplace inside her, magic-like. The scent of the air grew thick with cinnamon and bergamot. Soon Regina could feel magic pulsating into her thigh, and the energy made its way to her vagina—a throbbing force that caused Regina to gasp in arousal. “You told me you were no witch, Princess…” Regina said huskily as her breath quickened. 

Emma finally looked up at her as she let go; she just sent a surge of magic into Regina. It had been a while since she was able to perform any magic. 

Regina looked at her with dark, hooded eyes. 

Emma answered her, “I’m not a witch...”

Regina took her foot off Emma. “Do you take me for a fool? You know magic. Who taught you? Are you a disciple of Rumple's!?”

“Absolutely not!” What a moment for her magic to return, however she could feel that it wasn’t completely back. Of course Regina would trigger her in that way. 

Regina looked at her, waiting for an answer. 

Emma thought that perhaps the truth at this moment would serve her. “I am not a witch. I don't know what I am, but I am your disciple, my Majesty.” Emma felt a twinge of pride in saying this, and as she did, she felt even more of her power released in her. Regina was the only one to ever teach her how to use her magic.

Regina was not expecting to hear this. “Did you come here seeking to learn from me? What kingdom do you come from again?” 

Emma didn’t want to say Storybrook or anything that this realm did not have. “From a kingdom, far, far away…” Emma cast her eyes down, cringing at the weak, pop culture reference.

Regina eyed her curiously. She hated indirect answers, but she could use her insolence as an excuse to punish her at some point in the night. For now, she wanted to play with her; she would have her answer by morning. Regina’s throbbing vagina had not subsided. Regina pulled up her dress to reveal the garters that Emma felt. “Look at me.” 

Emma loved what she saw; she had a newfound thing for garters. They looked even more amazing than they felt. It took her a moment to realize that she was also staring at Regina’s curly black bush. The Queen wore no underwear. Its very center was glistening with Regina’s excitement. Emma’s eyes grew wide as her lust exploded. 

Regina laughed at her, “You are insolent and naughty. You refuse to tell me where you are from, and your filthy need to put your hands up my dress has aroused me. Let me use your mouth for something useful.” 

Regina took one step closer to Emma to put her nose in her bush. Emma didn’t flinch; she welcomed the opportunity. Regina’s aroma was vanilla musk and she almost passed out with excitement.

“This is much better, my pet, don’t you think?” Regina cooed. She placed her hand on top of Emma's head and slowly started to pull her into her center. She expected Emma to struggle, but she let herself be guided. As Emma’s nose came in contact with her swollen clit she instantly felt Emma’s tongue press gently into it. She started to make gentle up and down lapping motions. Regina massaged her head, but the french braids were impeding, so Regina magicked them away. Her hair came undone and fell into long, blonde curls. It was much more luxurious to touch, and as Emma was in her crotch, Regina enjoyed playing with her hair. 

Emma started to caress her legs, but Regina stopped her. “No. Don’t touch until I say you can.”

Emma obeyed and placed her hands in her lap, and she let Regina keep her head steady in her cunt. She licked her with broad strokes, small strokes, sucked on her folds, and clit in a steady rhythmic motion. 

Emma had never eaten a woman out before and was surprised at how instinctual her actions were. She was fully in the moment, lost between Regina’s thighs, and it felt so right. She had thought about Regina many times before, but not knowing how women would have sex, her fantasies of how she would seduce Regina was naive, yet here she was, a natural. Regina’s approving hand on her head gave her confidence that she was doing things right. 

Soon, Regina started to feel lustful and greedy. She began to thrust her pelvis to the rhythm of Emma’s tongue; some moaning escaped her lips. Her desire was demanding, so she pressed Emma’s face deep into her, thrusting a little faster. “Eat it all, Pussy Princess. Should have known you like cunt! You Princesses are all alike...can’t wait to have the cunt of a Queen. Isn’t that right?” 

The aggression disrupted Emma’s ministration. She wasn’t put off, however, and let Regina hold her against her pussy, doing her best to please Regina. She didn’t answer Regina’s questions, she couldn’t answer. 

Regina yanked her head back by the hair. She looked down at the glazed, shocked face of Emma. “I asked you a question, Pussy Princess. You love cunt, don’t you?” 

“Just yours, my Majesty,” Emma replied. She hoped she did nothing wrong. The interruption caused Emma to feel her center throbbing, and it was drenched. She started to ache. 

“You want to get back in there...I can see it in your eyes.” Regina wanted her too; she had never felt a mouth like hers on her vagina. And Emma’s little sparks of magic that flowed through her just added to it all. 

Emma nodded meekly, licking her lips. She closed her eyes and swallowed. Regina tasted like heaven. 

Regina took note of Emma savoring her. It was not unlike what one does when tasting the first lick of frosting from their fingers. She shuttered. Emma’s desire for her invoked a desire to taste her as well. She released her magical grip on Emma. “Stand up.” 

Emma looked disappointed that she had been stopped. But then Emma had a moment of clarity. She shouldn’t be there. She needed to escape. Emma tried to get up, but she couldn’t. Her legs had fallen asleep.

“Get up! Get to the bed. Now!”

“I’m trying!” Emma snapped back as she struggled. “But how long do you intend to keep me here?” 

Regina grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her up. Emma winced. “I will keep you here for as long as I desire. What will it take to break you? You are a haughty little Princess, one that I am going to have much pleasure in breaking. You want to be my disciple, you need to learn discipline. Probably why your magic is so weak. But I'm going to coax it out of you.” Regina held Emma in place as she lifted her dress. Emma tried to back away, but Regina held her tighter, “STAY!” Regina moved quickly and found Emma’s pussy. She slid her hand between her legs and both of them moaned. 

Emma’s eyes were dark and wide as she looked at Regina. She impulsively thrust her pelvis forward so Regina’s hand rubbed her center. Her body betrayed what her brain was telling her to do—get out of there and complete her mission. But lust wouldn’t let her. “Please, my Majesty, teach me.” 

The way Emma begged filled Regina with all kinds of emotions–some of them soft, which Regina did not like. This was not supposed to be a tender moment; she was dominating. She withdrew her hand and waved it. Emma disappeared in a cloud before her. 

Regina slowly walked over to her bed, where a now nude Emma lay on her back, in wrist and ankle restraints, struggling. 

When Emma saw Regina, she screamed, “What the HELL REGINA!” 

This angered Regina, and she crawled on the bed quickly, hovering over Emma and close to her face. “What. Did. I. Tell. You. Stop using my name! I don’t know who you think you are, but you are trying my patience and kindness. You could be in my dungeon right now, but you have been given the privilege of gracing my bed.” Regina saw fear in Emma’s eyes as she lay still. Her eyes were still beautiful, the scent of her was still intoxicating, and it upset Regina that she was making her lose control. 

But she was about to remedy the situation. Regina reached her hand down to Emma’s vagina and pushed two fingers inside her. Emma gasped and lifted her pelvis, pushing against Regina’s hand even further. Regina went in deep and she felt Emma’s magical vibrations stir. “That’s my good princess. You like your Queen inside you?” 

Emma threw her head to one side, unable to keep looking at Regina. It overwhelmed her how much lust she had for her, and how exposed she was to her. There was no way she was escaping now, even though she felt magic starting to grow in her, it was only because Regina was stimulating her; she owned her. Emma continued to thrust, and Regina began to fuck her. Regina started to kiss and lick Emma’s exposed neck. It was an unexpected shock to Emma, and she groaned even more as her taught nipples brushed against Regina. She was grateful for the restraints because it was the only thing grounding her. 

As pleasing as this was to Regina, she stopped. This was not the lesson she wanted to teach her pet. Emma whimpered as Regina pulled out her fingers. She presented them to Emma. “You certainly do know how to tell your Queen that you are pleased with your cunt, but your mouth needs some training.” 

Emma looked at Regina’s drenched fingers. Never before had anyone made Emma feel this way. She wanted to whisper Regina’s name, but that was what kept getting her in trouble. “I promise I will be good.” 

Regina put her fingers in Emma’s mouth, and she willingly sucked her fingers clean. Regina said as she watched, “You will be good, what? You are failing to address me properly…”

As soon as Regina pulled her fingers from her mouth, Emma breathed out, “My Majesty. I will be good, my Majesty.” 

“Delightful. Let’s practice then, shall we? It will be like verbal standards. I want you to say ‘My Majesty’ over and over again.” 

Emma was puzzled, slightly fearful, and confused by what Regina meant. She watched Regina slide down her body kissing and trailing her tongue down her torso. She soon knew what she was about to experience. 

Regina positioned herself before Emma’s golden curls, all pressed damp against her entrance. Her shining pink clit was engorged and fully out from under her hood. All princess pussies were pretty, but this one was the fairest of them all. Regina went into Emma as if she was taking the first bite of an apple, one that was bursting with juice and aroma; in no time she felt cum juice dripping down her chin. Emma tried to flail and flinch, but the restraints held her in place. 

Emma was a great student; before long, she was moaning, “Oh! My Majesty! Yes! My Majesty! Right there, my Majesty! My pussy is yours, my Majesty!” In various iterations, over and over again. 

By the time that Regina was able to work four fingers into her sopping wet folds, she brought Emma to her sixth climax, and it still felt like Emma still had more in her. The sheets were soaked in her juices. Regina felt pride in her student’s ability to not only address her properly but to give the proper response to being fucked by a Queen. But Regina’s pussy was aching, and although Emma’s mouth was more than capable of eating her, especially with her bursts of magical charges, Regina felt that Emma needed a little firmer treatment—one that she had yet to try on a princess, or any other woman who was lucking enough to be in her bed. 

She looked up at Emma and she looked spent, but Emma looked down at her and when their eyes met, Emma started to whimper, “No, please, my Majesty, don’t be done with me yet. I can give you more…” 

Regina's smile was wicked. She had reduced Emma into a pile of lustful desire that simpered only for her. It confirmed for Regina that this new thing she wanted to try, Emma earned it.

She didn’t say anything to Emma as she rose from between her legs, all the while, Emma began to beg, plead, bargain for just one more orgasm. With a wave of her hand, Regina disrobed. 

Emma stood quiet. She marveled at her Queen before her, naked, powerful, and flawless. Emma quaked with lust; her vagina pulsated with excitement. This was a culmination that she didn’t ask for, but she would not reject. As she gazed at her perfect breasts, hoping that she would be able to suckle from them, Regina reached down between her legs and gripped something unexpected. Emma’s eyes shot down, and Regina had in her grip a strong, erect cock in her hand. Regina gave it a firm stroke forward, and when she released it, it bounced. Its head glistened with a ready load. 

“But, that wasn’t there when I…” Emma managed to say.

Regina, proud of what she had created replied, “No, it wasn’t. A little magic trick that I have been working on. You will be the first I try it on. You have been so good, time to see if you can keep up addressing me properly when we change things up a bit.”

Emma didn’t know that magic could do that. She desperately wanted her magic back. Perhaps if she stayed just for a little time, did have this Regina teach her, it wouldn’t hurt. She would return to Storybroke a better Savior. She put her head down and lay still. “I am yours, my Majesty.” 

Emma’s submission was sublime. The tip of her cock dripped and fell on Emma’s inner thigh. Her heart raced. She had never felt this sexual sensation before, and she started to feel more than excited. She let Emma’s ankle restraints go, holding onto her legs herself, and drove her new cock into Emma. 

The both of them cried out loud in ecstasy. 

Regina skillfully began to thrust inside Emma, her pussy unbelievably warm and soft. The tip of her head, every time it pulled back on her g-spot, made Regina gasp. She thought pulling out completely would give her a moment to compose herself. When she did Emma whimpered. She looked at her reassuringly, “I’m not done disciplining you yet.” She thrust back inside, and it was like the first time all over again; they both cried out, this time Emma groaning, “My Majesty!” as she gripped at her restraints.

The pumping cock’s friction made Emma’s pussy extra warm, as well as wet. Regina looked down at her cock going in and out of Emma, and at the base of her cock she had a creamy white ring. She took pride that she did that to Emma. Her cock swelled with excitement and the warming sensation started to feel more magical, but Regina didn’t know if it was coming from Emma or herself. 

Emma felt the warm sensation too, and it started to overtake her. A low, guttural moan started to come out, a sound she had never made before, and it seemed to have its force behind it. As the volume of the moan increased, and soon she arched her back into an orgasm. 

Regina’s cock felt squeezed, and she hissed in pleasure. She resisted an orgasm herself, watching Emma go through hers. She slowly pumped her pussy, and the sounds of wet grew louder and louder. Emma had ejaculated and made a mess all over. Regina had Emma wrap her legs around her waist and caressed Emma’s thighs as she sank her cock into her spasming vagina. Emma’s breast bounced as she panted, her nipples standing straight up. Emma rocked her head back and forth, whimpering and moaning, “My majesty.”

Regina laughed to herself. She was sure she broke her. She released her wrist restraints. Emma’s arms collapsed on the bed. She pulled out of Emma. That seemed to snap her too, and she lifted herself on her elbows and looked disparagingly at Regina. “No…”

Regina cupped her face, “Pussy Princess want more?”

“Yes, my Majesty.” Emma quickly flipped herself over and got on all fours. She prostrated herself, her ass high in the air, and backed into Regina. “Please, my Majesty.” 

Regina was touched by her offering. Her cocked throbbed and ached to be back inside of Emma. She gripped her hips, brought her close to her, and entered her fast and fully. 

Emma let out a groan and sighed. She eased back into Regina, feeling pleased with her submission. Regina’s cock was striking her g-spot perfectly.

Regina stayed deep inside Emma as she bent forward and cupped her breasts. She then lifted her, then tightly against her. “Pull your hair back,” Regina whispered in her ear. Emma accommodated and as soon as her neck was exposed Regina bit into her soft flesh. She still had a hold of her breast, firm nipples trapped between her fingers. Regina’s cock was still firmly planted inside her dripping cunt and she started thrusting. Emma panted and moaned, delighting in being Regina’s plaything.

Regina eased up from the bite and whispered to Emma again, “Touch yourself.” Emma gently nodded and Regina watched her arm move down to between her legs. Emma shuddered and groaned when her fingers came in contact with her clit. Regina latched onto her neck once again. 

“Fuck me, my Majesty, cum inside me.” 

Hearing Emma say this caused Regina's cock to thicken, and she started to pound harder into Emma. 

Emma whimpered softly, “Yes, yes,” as she continued to circle her clit, which she had never felt so large before. Touching herself worked up her desire, but when she felt her hole stretch and get filled up, it was the trigger she needed to climax again. She kept rhythm on her clit as Regina fucked her however she wanted. Regina began pinching and pulling at her nipples and it hastened her orgasm. Emma sobbed and felt her pussy clench tightly around Regina’s girth, but this time Regina had no mercy and kept pounding into her, and it caused her orgasm to keep hitting her in waves. 

Emma tried to catch her breath; she could hear how wet her center had become as Regina moved in and out of her; she could also feel herself dripping down her leg. She wanted to yell out “my Majesty” but her vagina was taking all her focus. 

Soon, Regina couldn’t take Emma’s pulsating orgasm around her cock any longer, it needed release. She let go of Emma’s breast and gripped her hips, thrusting fast into Emma over and over. Emma was so wet; no other princess was ever this generous with her pussy. Emma clearly was hers. Regina’s body suddenly went rigid as she slammed her full length into Emma. Her cock swelled once more and Regina let go; a warm fluid filled up her princess’ hole. Soon it was spilling out down her leg and Emma’s. 

Emma groaned and rubbed her clit harder. When Emma felt Regina filling her up, she stopped circling and yelled out “Regina!” climaxing with her. She added her ejaculation with Regina’s streaming down their legs. 

A mysterious soft breeze flowed through the bed chamber. Regina noticed it, and it appeared to come from Emma. Her cock was still inside of her, and the electrical feelings she experienced earlier, that magical signature she felt, was stronger than before. It surged into Regina from her member, and it strengthened her penis once again. She wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist, gripped her, preparing herself to fuck Emma again. She gave three strong pumps and climaxed. She was disappointed in herself, but the orgasmic feeling kept pulsing throughout her body. An overwhelming sensation of joy overtook her. She didn’t want to, but she pulled out of Emma and laid herself down on the bed, trembling. She took her penis away, thinking that was the problem, but that made things worse. The orgasmic pulsing was now flowing throughout her body, and she gasped as pleasure took over her whole body. Her pussy grew warm as a flow of cum spilled from between her legs. She reached down to feel it and laughed when she touched herself. Her pleasure was sublime. 

Emma realized that this last climax broke open the block of her magic, and she felt it return. It radiated throughout her body. On top of feeling her magic return, she felt even more lustful for her Majesty. Emma began to grope her breast with one hand and tried to satisfy her needy pussy with the other. She couldn’t believe that after the treatment Regina had given her, she was unsated. She watched Regina lay down and noticed that she too seemed overcome with her orgasm. Her Majesty also seemed to glow. Emma could see magic coursing through her body, but it wasn’t purple as earlier–it was more reddish, and there were streaks of white intertwined. She saw Regina take her penis away; she watched as she began to touch herself. She wanted to touch her too, and when she reached down to play with Regina’s center, she noticed that her hand and arm were also glowing–the magic that flowed through her was also the same color. 

Emma entered her Queen. Regina’s eyes finally landed on Emma and her eyes grew wide at her appearance. 

Emma smiled at her knowingly. “You look the same way, too.” 

Regina lifted her hand and looked alarmed. 

Emma leaned down and sucked on Regina’s breast. Magic did weird things, and she didn’t want to concern herself with it right now; all she wanted was Regina. She firmly pushed her fingers inside her dripping core. 

But the sight of her arm made Regina come to, and she pulled away. She had never seen anything like this. “What is happening? What did you do to me?” She sat up and put her magical guard up, but her lustful, magical orgasm did not like the sudden switch in energy. That energy recoiled together, slamming down towards her vagina. Regina was not prepared, and she flinched, arching her back as she orgasmed. 

Emma saw what happened. She didn’t know if she did that to her. She didn’t feel as though magic had gone through her. She tried to feel the magic inside Regina, but the connection was faint; all she could sense was that the magic inside of Regina had come from her, but now that it was inside her, she had no control over it. She was very impressed at how the magic gave Regina an instant orgasm. Watching her climax was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

Regina writhed on the bed, moaning and groaning, gripping the sheets. Emma laid next to her and took her in her arms to hold her through it all. She felt Regina resist, but her body was having none of it. Her pleasure was in control of her, and it wanted Emma. She eventually snuggled up to Emma and laid her head on her chest as she twitched and vibrated, and came down.

As Regina came down, so too could Emma feel her magic and lust coming down. 

Regina had never been so exhausted after sex in her life. She was too tired to even care about the way she was being held. Who was this fucking princess that seemed to get the best of her? She was laying in her arms like a familiar lover; it was madness, but the part of her that was out of control demanded to let it happen.

After a time, Regina asked softly, “Who are you?” 

Emma caressing her back replied, “I can’t tell you. I am not supposed to be here…”

“Then why were you disguised?” 

“I can’t tell you that either. But trust me when I say I mean you no harm. The Rumple trick was to protect everyone.”

“That Imp does nothing for nothing…” Regina felt her anger and suspicion grow. 

“I know. But it was in his own best interest; and not an evil one either.” 

Regina thought about what she said. She knew what she meant, “Baelfire?” 

Emma simply nodded. 

Regina listened to Emma’s heartbeat. She thought about the fact that she could take her heart and make her tell her the truth. But there was something about their meeting that felt like fate, and after everything she had just experienced with her, she didn’t want to ruin that. 

“You have to leave me?” Regina asked.

“I do. I don’t want to, but I will see you again. I promise.” 

Regina sat up and looked at her. “That is a bold statement to make–you promise. I hate promises, and I hate liars.” 

“My majesty…Regina…” Emma took the risk of calling her by her name because at this moment, she felt like her Regina.

Regina’s eyes flared with anger, but then she simply crossed her arms. “Why do you insist on saying my name!” she grumbled. 

Emma smirked. She hadn't been destroyed yet, so she must secretly like it. “I am telling the truth, I will see you again. But I do have to leave.”

“Give me one good reason why.”

Emma thought about a good thing to say that may let Regina let her go. She then thought of the one thing. “Your son.” 

Regina flared in anger. “Fuck you! How dare you mock me like this! That is a disgusting lie…” Regina bounded off the bed and stood up. She started to form a fireball in her hand. 

Emma got up too and put her hands out, “Honestly, it is true! Let me prove it.” 

Regina held the fireball in her hand glaring at Emma. She was barren and the spell that caused it was irreversible. It was a dark, painful secret that only Regina and her family knew about. Who the fuck did this woman think she was? Yet, she headed Emma’s plea. If this was true, it would bring her inexplicable joy. “You have seconds to prove it to me before I destroy you.”

Regina flinched, but she let Emma place a hand on her temple. Instantly she saw visions of her holding a son, her baby boy. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She also could feel the love she had for him. She looked at Emma, “Henry. How do you have this memory?! Where are you from?” 

“I can’t te…”

Regina screamed, “UGH!!! I get it, you can’t tell me! Go...get out! I can’t endure any more of this. I want to be left alone.” Regina snuffed out the fireball and turned from Emma. She couldn’t look at her again. She never did well with loss, even though this mystery princess made false promises to see her again. She put herself in a dress, and did the same to Emma.

“I…” Emma reached out to touch her, but she pulled her hand back. She would see her soon enough, and she had no idea what that would be like now. Things had seriously changed. But she did need to leave before it was too late. “Yes, my Majesty,” Emma said one last time. 

There was a banging on Regina’s chamber door. “Your Majesty! There has been a breach in the dungeon. Guards are currently searching for the intruder.”

Emma groaned. This may be Hook looking for her and he was about to fuck up her escape.

Regina grabbed Emma by the arm and dragged her to the door. She opened it and tossed her towards her guards. 

Emma started to yell, “Nonononono…” but Regina silenced her with magic. She didn't look at her. “Shut it, princess-what-ever-the-fuck your name is. Guards, I am done with her. Take her to the front of the castle and leave her.”

“Yes, your Majesty. But what of the intruder?”

“What of it!?” She snapped. “Handle it!” Regina slammed her door, resisting the desire to look at Emma one last time. 

As she stood alone she listened to the guards walk away with Pussy Princess. Princess Leia. A false name for sure. It unnerved her how it seemed she knew her. She shouldn't have let her go, but instinct told her too. She looked at her hands. There was still a faint glow to her arms, and most of her body. She wrapped her arms around herself to hold on tight to the last embers of magic from this mystery woman that seemingly broke her. 


End file.
